


Please Be Mine Again

by LoannTheWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Unresolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoannTheWriter/pseuds/LoannTheWriter
Summary: A silent room, two people, and a relationship that wasn't supposed to end.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Please Be Mine Again

**Author's Note:**

> hi, so i listened to a song that I haven't heard in ages, and decided to write a short fanfic based on it! feel free to tell me what you think in the comments!!!

Silent. 

The room was silent. 

Patton was staring at a spot somewhere by the window. His knees felt weak. If he'd been standing up he probably would've fall over. He tried to keep his hands from shaking, tried to fight of the nausea. 

Logan had seen him that night. 

He swallowed. He didn't dare to look in Logan's direction. Scared that he'd break. 

Despite himself, he turned his head. 

"Logan."

Logan stared blankly. 

"Logan!"

Could they just talk? Patton wanted to. He wanted to talk about what had happened, but he couldn't do that when Logan was looking the other way.

"Please, please understand. I didn't want to. It was him. He wanted to kiss me!" Patton was pleading. 

Why couldn't it be like a movie? Patton would get to explain himself and Logan would understand. He'd turn and look at Patton, smile with tears in his eyes and they'd kiss. 

But it wasn't like that. 

And it wouldn't be like that. 

Patton wanted to explain himself before he had to leave. He had a train that he had to catch, but he didn't want to leave. He couldn't leave. 

Without a word, Logan gently pushed Patton's hand from his arm and moved away. Nothing Patton said mattered. 

Patton rose from the bed and went into the hallway.

Slowly it dawned upon him what the gesture really meant. 

'No, no, no,' He thought, 'this can't be it. We were supposed to get married. This… this can't be-' 

But he knew it was. 

He tied his shoes and went back into the bedroom, determined to not let this be the end. He didn't want this to be the end. 

He sat down next to Logan. He wouldn't leave until Logan begged him to. He wouldn't. 

He thought of something more to say, but that was it. There was nothing more to it. Not unless Logan wanted him to explain further. 

He heard him sigh. 

"Patton… please leave." The words were simple, but the shaky and broken voice said more than needed. Logan turned to look at him. His eyes were filled to the brim with tears, yet his cheeks were dry.

"Can we still be friends?" Patton asked struggling to keep his voice steady. 

"I don't know." Came the whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> here's a link to the song if you're interested (it's in swedish tho...) https://youtu.be/r9iM_Od5SDY it's called "snälla bli min igen" and is by the swedish singer/songwriter veronica maggio!!!


End file.
